The transfer of a packet with a technology of a mobile IP solves an IP address by using a Home Agent (hereinafter, simply referred to as HA).
In an example illustrated in FIG. 1, in communication between a mobile station 11 and a mobile station 12, a packet is transferred via an home agent 41 (home agent is hereinafter referred to as HA). In FIG. 1, packets transmitted from the mobile stations 11 and 12 are transferred to the HA 41 via a base station 21, an access service network-gateway (hereinafter, simply referred to as ASN-GW) 31, and a router 51.
In an example illustrated in FIG. 2, a dynamic host configuration protocol server (DHCP) 61 sets an IP address of the mobile station 11 via the base station 21. In this case, the base station 21 is actually connected to a communication network.
FIG. 3 illustrates an example in which the mobile station 11 moves the management from the base station 21 to a base station 22, i.e., handover is executed. In this case, before the moving, a tunnel between the base station 21 and the ASN-GW 31 is used. In the case illustrated in FIG. 3, an access service network router (ASN router) 56 intervenes at an interval between the base stations 21 and 22 and the ASN-GW 31. On the other hand, after the moving, paths using a tunnel between the ASN-GW 31 and an ASN-GW 32 and a tunnel between the ASN-GW 32 and the base station 22 are added.
In the case illustrated in FIG. 3, an ASN router 56 intervenes between the base station 21 and the ASN-GW 31. Further, an ASN router 57 intervenes between the base station 22 and the ASN-GW 32. As a consequence, in a state in which the IP address of the mobile station 11 is kept, a communication path having a start point of the ASN-GW 31 is established for the mobile station 11.
Herein, FIG. 4 illustrates a flow of a packet in the communication with packet transfer between the mobile station 11 and the mobile station 12 by using a technology of Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (hereinafter, referred as to WiMAX) (refer to Document 1). In the case illustrated in FIG. 4, a communication network is connected to the Internet via an ISP-GW (Internet Service Provider-Gateway) 52. Further, in the case illustrated in FIG. 4, Authentication Authorization Accounting/Session Initiation Protocol (hereinafter, referred to as AAA/SIP) server 53 is provided.
FIG. 5 illustrates a flow of the packet in the communication with the transfer of the packet between the mobile station 11 and the mobile station 12 by using 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technology (refer to Non-Patent Documents 1 to 4). In the case illustrated in FIG. 5, the packet transmitted from the mobile station 11 is transferred to an Long Term Evolution (LTE) anchor (hereinafter, referred to as an LTE anchor) 41A via an evolved node B (hereinafter, referred to as eNB) 21A as a base station, Access Gateway (hereinafter, referred to as aGW) 31A, and an ISP router 51. Further, in the case illustrated in FIG. 5, Home Subscriber Server/Session Initiation Protocol (hereinafter, referred to as HSS/SIP server) server 53A is provided. Incidentally, the basic structure and processing of devices forming a communication system with the 3GPP technology as will be described later with reference to FIG. 5 and FIGS. 7, 8, and 42 to 61 can properly use a well-known 3GPP technology, and a specific description thereof is omitted.
FIG. 6 illustrates an example of implementing a protocol stack from a Mobile Station (hereinafter, referred to as MS) to the ASN-GW via a Base Station (hereinafter, referred to as BS) with the WiMAX technology. FIG. 7 illustrates an example of implementing a protocol stack of U-Plane (uplink) from the mobile station (MS) to the aGW via the eNB with the 3GPP technology.
FIG. 8 illustrates an example of implementing a protocol stack of U-Plane (uplink) from the mobile station (MS) to the aGW via the base station (eNB) with the 3GPP technology upon terminating a Packet Data Conergence Protocol (hereinafter, referred to as PDCP) at the eNB, similarly to FIG. 7. There are several documents that relate to the related art, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [WiMAX Interworking with DSL] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [3GPP—WiMAX Interworking] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [3GPP2—WiMAX Interworking] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [Stage 2 and Stage 3 Abbreviations] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [Part 0] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [Part 1] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [Part 2] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 2: Architecture Tenets, Reference Model and Reference Points) [Part 3—Informative Annex] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 3: Detailed Protocols and Procedures) Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 3: Detailed Protocols and Procedures) [Annex: WiMAX—3GPP2 Interworking] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 3: Detailed Protocols and Procedures) [Annex: WiMAX—3GPP Interworking] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 3: Detailed Protocols and Procedures) [Annex: Prepaid Accounting] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007”, “WiMAX Forum Network Architecture (Stage 3: Detailed Protocols and Procedures) [Annex: R6/R8 ASN Anchored Mobility Scenarios] Release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007” which are referred to as Document 1 and were published by WiMAX Forum Proprietary, “K. Nishida, H. Yokota, “NETLMM Protocol Applicability Analysis for 3GPP SAE Network draft-nishida-netlmm-protocol-applicability-00.txt,” (referred to as Document 2) (www2.tools.ietf.org/html/draft-nishida-netlmm-protocol-applicability-00), “3GPP TS 36.413 S1 Application Protocol (S1AP)” (referred to as Document 3), “3GPP TS 36.423 X2 Application Protocol (X2AP).” (referred to as Document 4).